


The Leading Man

by Mayumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Flirting, M/M, Oneshot, Party, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumin/pseuds/Mayumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that'd be an interesting tale."-<br/>Two actors shamelessly flirting at a party. IwaOi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leading Man

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of experimental fic. Idk I'm trying a different style.

Curls of smoke trailed over the shine of designer tuxedos and sequenced dresses. Laughter would echo around the room and the chime of the champagne glass would be heard, it's transluscent liquid swirling. To say that this was art was an understatement. 

The heels of his shoes clicked under the dance floor making it's way to the bar. He sits down but does not order, pulling out his phone and mindlessly scrolling. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime?" The voice asks, light and airy but lingering just like the puffs of the cigarettes.

He shuts of his phone but does not bother to look, turning away. "Oikawa Tooru, I presume?" 

"You've heard of me." 

"And so has everyone." His reply is immediate, as if he had expected his words.

A smile forms on his lips. 

"Oh, have they?" He teases, taking the chair beside Iwaizumi's. "Tell me, why did you pursue acting?" 

"I was told this was going to be a party not an interview." He answers him, rolling his eyes. 

A laugh follows. Hands brushing his light brown hair. "I see. Though I know you have nothing else than to answer me." The conversation was more interesting than expected. 

"It's one of those 'hobby' things until I realized it's the only thing I have left." "I was the kid who was told I was talented until I realized I had nothing. " 

A brow is raised, fingernails tapping against the black counter. "If so, why is your name everywhere?" 

Another laugh. He clears his throat first then resumes speaking. "You know Tobio, right?" He receives a nod. "He gets the awards for the best actor while the films I star in get the awards. See the difference?" 

Iwaizumi orders a drink for himself. "Is there anything you want from me?" His voice is slow, suspicious of the person's actions. 

Oikawa gets up from his seat and puts a hand on his chin. He pretends to think, but Iwaizumi was pretty sure he had already planned something. His hand takes Iwaizumi by the chin gently, turning it to face him, a smirk on his face. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widen, but he does not protest. He notes that his hands are soft and gentle despite the devious face that Oikawa was giving him. "A date, perhaps?" He taunts him. 

Oikawa's breath halts. 

"Not.. Not quite." He stumbles through his words. If the multi-coloured lights weren't activated, he'd have been obviously flustered. He inhales deeply, feeling calm once again. "A project." He states. "Let's work on a movie together." 

He rolls his eyes. "If it's a horror film, I'm sure you'd do great." 

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi's face closer, merely inches away. "No, romance." He finally lets go of his chin and turns his back to him.

"And I'm sure that'd be an interesting tale. " 

 

Though somewhere deep inside, he hopes it's not just a movie.

 

He downs his second drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Kageyama is the best actor either. He's probably the best damn moon there ever was. Also, Asa will be updated next week because I wasstupid enough to use the factory reset on my phone and now the second chapter's gone. 
> 
> I'm planning a sequel to this or something but only after I finish my multi-chaptered stories. I like this style but I feel as if I have to improve it. 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
